Pride Before a Fall
by Jomel10
Summary: Sam's having a bad day, he's fallen out with Gene again and the whole department is on his back. And things are about to get a lot worse... Non-con/Violence/Swearing. Sam/Ray. Slight Sam/Gene. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all :) I wrote this some time ago, before series 2 of Life on Mars was shown but have finally decided to post it. I hope you find it okay. Please let me know. Be warned! It's nasty. Noncon/violence/humiliation/swearing. If that sounds too heavy for you, please give this fic a miss. It's a two parter - I'll post the second part very soon :) Please read and review, comments are love!**

**Pride before a fall**

**Part 1**

Sam slammed his fist into the locker, his anger overpowering him once again. _Why_ did he put up with it? This whole place was a sorry joke. And the joke was most definately on him.

He knew Gene thought he was doing the right thing, that his type of policing was correct and Sam's was wrong but why was the arrogant obnoxious fool never willing to take on Sam's point of view, even for a moment? He could never accept that Sam was ever right and Tyler couldn't take it anymore. How were they supposed to work as a team? Sam chuckled. Team. Now, that was a funny word. In this place, anyway.

The "team" had ganged up on him, yet again. Even Annie had sided with Hunt this time, telling Sam that the evidence was stacked up against Peterson, that he was definitely guilty. Chris had followed his Guv'nor like a sheep, as normal. And Ray? Well, Ray tended to side with anyone who's viewpoint differed from Tyler's. Especially in this case. Not that his opinion had ever bothered Sam too much. It had been instant mutual dislike between Carling and himself and Sam wasn't to concerned about changing that. It didn't matter of course that Sam had saved Ray's life recently. No, that didn't count for anything. Not in the police force of 1973.

There was something about this whole case that had worried Sam from the get go. Peterson worried him. The fact that the man had actually wandered into the police station, holding the murder weapon, covered in the victims blood, pleading for help. That didn't seem like normal cold-blooded killer behaviour to Tyler. But his Guv had wanted a quick, clean resolution. The victim had been a friend of Ray's afterall. And all the facts were there.

"Open and shut, Sammy boy", Gene hold told him. "No mystery here."

He had argued how odd it was. Why would a murderer behave as Peterson had done, but then deny the murder. There was also that look on Peterson's face. Pure horrified confusion. He had no idea what had happened to him.

"Lies, Sam," Gene had responded. "The guy's guilty as sin. Obvious."

Ray had agreed. In fact, he had wanted Peterson to himself, just for an hour. "For his mate." It had actually seemed to Sam, for a beat, that Hunt was going to comply. Thanks to one glare from Tyler, Gene relented and sent Ray away from the cells. As Ray had passed Sam, he had given him a look. A look that Sam couldn't forget. He was confident that Ray had never hated him more than in that one moment.

"OK Tyler, lets got on with this."

And they had begun to question Peterson. It soon became apparent that the poor man was not only terrified but also quite simple. Peterson had an alibi for when the murder had taken place. He had found the victim and the gun beside him. He had tried to help him. The holes in the case had begun to show. Hunt couldn't ignore them. They had argued, Gene throwing in that his gut was telling him Peterson was dirty, Sam throwing the lack of evidence back in Gene's face.

Hunt had taken him to one side, being as gentle as normal. Sam rubbed his arm at the memory.

"You know this is important to Ray. Why can't you just let this one go?"

Sam had shaken his head defiantly. Gene's face had hardened, he had ranted and raved. But all to no avail, Sam had held firm.

Two hours later, thanks to the gaping holes in the case, Peterson was released. Ray was beside himself, shouting at Hunt, trying to grab for Tyler. Sam had watched the others, keeping his distance. The others had all let him go. There was no friendly glance from Annie. She was attempting to console the now devastated Ray. Gene frowned at Sam, walked into his office and slammed the door. Just about as much support as he had come to expect. Tyler had done his job well, once again. He turned on his heel and walked away, Ray's cries still ringing in his ears.

So, Sam had found himself in the locker room. Why did he still let it get to him so much.

"When can I go HOME?" He shouted at the empty room. As always, there was no reply.

He let out a big sigh. He turned around, ready to head for the exit and stopped in surprise. Ray was in the doorway, staring at him.

"Talking to yourself again boss? Thought you had outgrown that?"

Ray walked into the room slowly and closed the door quietly behind him.

Sam held a hand up. "Look Ray, I'm not in the mood, OK?."

Ray didn't respond. He moved closer to Sam.

Sam wasn't used to this quiet, intimidating Ray. He was unnerved and took a step back.

"I'm sorry about your friend Sergeant. Really. But we had the wrong man."

Ray smiled. "Did we? And you know that for sure, do you?"

"Yes." Sam replied, trying to sound confident.

"How?"

"Because there was no real..."

"Oh yes, that's right," Ray finished for him. "_Evidence_."

Sam swallowed. He glanced beyond Ray, at the closed door. If he could just get past the clearly unbalanced man...

Ray was speaking again. "Thing is, boss, maybe you don't know what having a real friend is about. You see, I'd known old Stu for years, we'd been to school together. Me and him, we looked out for one another. And then some lowlife decides to kill old Stu, for a few pence. And then what happens? My DI lets _the lowlife go_."

"It wasn't Peterson, Ray. We can still catch the real killer, I promise you."

Ray wasn't willing to listen to reason. He had lost his friend and the chance he had had to blame someone had been taken away from him. And someone was going to pay for that. And that someone was Sam. And Sam was suddenly scared.

"Ray," Sam began, as calmly as he could muster, "I realise this is hard for you but.."

Ray didn't let him finish. With a shout, he launched himself at the smaller man, forcing Sam back hard against the lockers. Ray then punched Sam in the stomach, winding him and quickly followed up with another blow, this time to the other man's face. Sam gasped, desperately trying to clear his head.

Ray saw his advantage and grabbed Sam by the hair, causing the DI to hiss in pain. "You look at me, you pathetic little fairy. You march in here, take over the place and turn the Guv's head. You're nothing but a ponce."

Sam kicked out at Ray, catching the other man on his shin. Ray grunted, releasing his grip. Tyler pounced on his weakness, returning a few carefully aimed blows of his own, both to Ray's midriff. Ray doubled up in agony and staggered back. Sum punched Ray in the face and shoved the man back. His hands tightened on Ray's neck, trying to subdue him. Sam knew this wasn't just about Stu's murder, this had been coming for a while. Ray hated him, was jealous of him. All he had been wanted was an excuse. Ray began to choke and his hands clawed at Sam's. Sam began to grope around in his pocket with one hand, searching for his cuffs, while keeping a firm hold on Ray with the other. This would all be Gene's problem soon.

Suddenly, a loud noise exploded in Sam's ears and he cried out.

"Not now," he whispered.

He heard the voices from far away as clearly as if they were beside him. He released Ray and covered his ears, trying to block them out.

"_I don't know Doctor, he just started __spasming.__"_

"_He's clearly agitated nurse,"_ came a strong male voice; "Hurry and g_ive him something to calm him down_."

"NO!" Sam shouted. It was too late. He already felt weaker. He fell to his knees, no longer able to stand.

Ray was still leaning against the lockers, staring down at Sam with a bemused expression.

"You really are a whack job aren't you, Tyler?"

The voices were fading but Sam was still groggy. He tentatively moved his hands away from his ears and began to pull himself up – but Ray had other ideas. He grabbed Sam by the neck and forced him back down. Sam gasped in shock and struggled against the iron grip.

"I don't think so Tyler," Ray hissed in his ear. In a split second, he had made up his mind what he would do. He would humiliate the arrogant DI in the worst possible way and prove himself superiour. After this, Sam would know who was really the 'boss'.

Holding Sam down with one hand and also using his body to keep the other man pinned to the floor, Ray began to unbuckle his belt. Hearing this, Sam's panic rose and he increased his struggles. Ray rained down blow after blow on the smaller man's back until Sam finally grew still, his breath laboured. Already weakened and now in so much pain, Sam could hardly move.

Ray smiled contently. This was all about control for him.

He unbuckled Sam's belt and pulled the other man's trousers down around his ankles. He then forced Sam back into a kneeling position.

"Don't do this Ray," Sam whispered.

"Shut your mouth." Ray snapped back and quickly forced a finger into Sam's tight hole. Sam cried out and Ray hurriedly covered his mouth with his free hand, while inserting a second finger. Tears sprung into Sam's eyes as he desperately tried to shout for help.

"_Gene..._"

But his cries were smothered by Ray's clammy hand.

Ray pulled his fingers out and then lined his now erect penis up against Sam's hole. With one cruel smile at the now terrified DI, he thrusted into Sam, tearing the smaller man due to the lack of lubrication. Sam screamed, he had never felt such agony in his life. Ray gasped. Tyler was so tight. This feeling was unbelievable.

"You're fucking good Tyler," Ray taunted.

Still holding Sam down, the Sergeant began to fondle Sam's cock, enjoying the moans from the DI.

Carling leant in closer. "Is it this good with the Guv, Sammy boy?"

Sam closed his eyes, praying it would be over quickly. Ray continued to pound into him mercilessly. Tyler, humiliated and being used for a vile man's own enjoyment, knew at that moment, all he wanted was for his pitiful life to end. Now and back at home. Because, how would he ever live with this?

"Please, let me die," he mouthed into Ray's hand.

He felt Ray speed up, knew he was close. He could feel his own blood running down his leg.

Ray shouted in triumph, cuming deep inside of Sam. He then collapsed on top of Tyler, panting heavily. He pulled out harshly, gaining another moan from his victim.

"How was it for you, darling?" He slurred into Sam's ear, trying to humiliate the wretched man further. Sam didn't reply. He knew his gentle sobbing was music to Ray's ears but he couldn't stop himself. He was a rape victim. He couldn't get his head around it.

Ray chuckled and, still not satisfied, reached out and grasped Sam's cock again. He then began to gently stroke it, grinning cruelly down at his victim.

"Come on, _Sir_." He taunted. "You can do better than this!"

Sam whimpered.

"Don't. Please, don't." He pleaded, desperate to save himself from further humiliation. When would it be over?

Ray heard a noise behind him and his head snapped round. Suddenly, he was picked up and thrown clear of Sam, crashing head first into the lockers. Dazed, Ray groaned, rubbing his head. He turned and stared. Gene Hunt was stood infront of Sam, shielding him from Ray. And his face was murderous.

"_Don't you fucking move!" _

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed part one of this - I really appreciate it. I hope you like the conclusion, this is dedicated to you.**

**I haven't got any plans to continue this at the moment but the bunny may return and want to carry on one day - if you want me to keep going then obviously let me know cos encouragement really helps the muse! Thanks :)**

**Pride before a Fall**

**Part 2**

Ray stared up into the furious face of Gene, fear creeping over him. The DCI looked ready to kill.

"Guv," he said, "what are you..."

"Shut up." Hunt snapped. "Don't you even breathe".

Gene took a step towards Ray, whose eyes were already flicking towards the open door behind Hunt.

The DCI looked horrorstruck. "What.. how could.. you dirty.."

"He had it coming Guv!" Ray stammered. And then added hurriedly, "He's a faggot Sir! He came on to me. I tried to tell him no. I did Guv!"

Gene shook his head in disbelief. "You're a liar," he hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I can't stomach liars. You know that."

Sam moaned from behind Hunt and the furious man turned his back on Ray, gazing down at Tyler, not knowing what to do for the best. Sam wouldn't look at Gene, he was frantically trying to pull up his trousers and it was obvious how much agony he was in. Gene looked down, visibly uncomfortable. Ray saw his chance, quickly scrambled to his feet and made a break for the door. Gene was having none of it.

He flung himself at the escaping Sergeant and, bellowing in anger, rugby tackled the man to the floor. He pinned Ray beneath him and then began to hit the man repeatedly with closed fists. Ray couldn't move, let alone attempt to fight back or protect himself. Gene was like a man possessed, out of control from his rage.

Sam, who was watching the scene with a growing sense of horror, knew Gene was going to kill Ray. As much as he felt that the Sergeant deserved this fate, Sam couldn't let Gene commit murder for him. He, painfully and carefully, got to his feet and gasped, "Guv!"

Gene didn't even pause.

Sam lurched forward, grabbing his DCI's arm and clinging on for dear life.

"GENE! Please, stop it!"

Gene stopped, his arm raised in mid punch. He stared at Sam in confusion and then looked down at the beaten and bloody form of Ray Carling. Gene moved back reluctantly.

Ray moaned and flicked open his eyes. He gave Gene a fearful look, and then fixed his gaze upon Sam. There was no gratitude. Ray's opinion of Tyler hadn't changed. Sam couldn't hold the stare. He swallowed hard and glanced down.

"As I thought," Ray sneered, spitting out blood. "Soft."

Hunt made to go for Carling again but Sam tightened his grip on the older man's arm.

Ray didn't wait. He leapt up and sped off through the open door, pausing at it for one second to look back and blow a mocking kiss at DI Tyler, who cringed in response. Then, the rapist was gone.

Sam sank to the ground again, all his energy spent, Gene watching him restlessly, anger again rising inside him. He wanted to help Sam but didn't have a clue what to do. Sam zipped up his trousers with shaky fingers and then curled up into a ball, trying to protect himself, apparently from Gene's pitying looks. He wiped the tears from his eyes, careful to hide his face from Hunt.

Gene reverted his eyes back to the doorway. There was an uneasy silence.

Gene cleared his throat. "You're as mad as a hatter you are, Tyler. Why did you stop me?"

"Because you were going to kill him." Sam croaked.

"Good!" Hunt exclaimed. "No more then the bastard deserves."

Sam shook his head. "You're not a murderer, Gene."

Gene frowned. "And ten minutes ago, Ray Carling was not a fairy."

Sam attempted to laugh at that but it turned into a pained cough. "He's still very much a man's man, Guv."

Gene scoffed. "Don't make me laugh, Tyler! He just.."

Sam closed his eyes. "I know exactly what he did, Gene. And he did it to humiliate me. It was all about domination. He was proving he could control me. Believe me, Ray is definitely not gay. He hates gays."

"Well, I'll take your word for that. I've never known of a man doing that to another fella though. I mean, I've heard of it obviously but not in my town, not in my _station. _And not to _my _DI."

Sam gritted his teeth. "I don't really want to talk about this right now, Guv."

With a nod, Hunt moved forward and gently helped Sam up. Once Tyler was upright, Gene brushed the dirt off of his DI's leather jacket, actually gaining a smile from the smaller man.

"Thanks," Sam whispered, "All better now."

He hunched forward suddenly, his superior just catching him, preventing the frail man from tumbling to the floor. Sam clenched his teeth and moaned in pain. Hunt swore under his breath. He could see the blood for the first time, still pouring down Sam's thighs.

"Look Tyler, you're bleeding. You need proper help. I'll call one of the plonks in here."

"No Guv," Sam gasped. Gene ignored him.

"Cartwright. She'll know what to do. Then I can get on with finding that son of a bitch. You stay here, I'll fetch her.."

"NO!" Sam yelled, pulling back from Gene and grabbing the wall for support. The effort caused him to cry out. "Annie mustn't find out. I don't want anyone else to know about this!"

"But Tyler.."

"I said no Gene. Not _ever_! You promise me. And before you say it, I won't be reporting this either."

"He's not gonna get away with it!"

"That's your decision. He's your sergeant. I'm not making an official statement, understand?"

Gene was silent for a moment.

"I don't know how to help you, Sam, " he said softly. "I don't do nursemaid."

"Just promise me it stays between us."

"You need hospital."

"I need home." Sam knew Gene couldn't really help him on that last statement. Though, he did try.

"I'll get my keys. I'll drive you."

"Gene?"

"The place is nearly deserted. We should be okay."

"_Gene!"_

"Bloody Hell!_ I promise!" _Hunt snapped, angrily. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then offered his hand to Sam.

Sam took it, satisfied. Helped by Gene, he began to move gingerly towards the exit. Gene noticed that Sam was trembling.

"Wait," he said softly. He crossed the room and pulled a blanket off of the floor. He then draped it around the younger man's shoulders. Sam looked up at his DCI, a thankful expression on his face.

"To keep you warm," Gene offered, unnecessarily. And then seeing Sam's look, added quickly; "Come on Gladys! It's just a blanket, don't go getting all funny about it. Let's go."

Together, they made slow progress towards the station front entrance. No one saw them. Annie had given up waiting for Sam and had gone home. Only Phyllis remained and she wasn't at her desk. She had probably missed Ray tearing out of the building aswell. Sam knew he would have to face Ray again, both awake and repeatedly in his dreams. Ray had wanted to change him, too break him. At that moment, he had succeeded.

Sam felt Gene's protective arm around him and leant in closer to the other man. Gene was quietly telling him about a "good doctor" he knew, a trustworthy man. Sam knew he would have to take Gene's word on that one. He knew he needed serious help. It hurt. It hurt so much.

Sam glanced across at the determined looking man beside him, supporting him in every agonising step. Maybe he did have a chance of getting through this. With Gene's help. Maybe.

~_fin_~


End file.
